Through the Eyes of a Warrior
by TheLetterQ
Summary: A young gelfling and his parents flee from the Garthem attacks...


As always, the disclaimer. Dark Crystal, Gelfling, Skeksis, Garthem all belong to Jim Henson, however, Fialla, Kahf, and Trev belong to me. Please don't use them without contacting me at Q_Slash@hotmail.com.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wake up. Come. Wake up little one..."

  
  


He felt himself being gently jostled to consciousness by his mothers urgent hand. He blinked and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Yawning, he sat up and blinked at his mother, quizitivly.

  
  


"Hurry. We must go." She Scooped him from his hammock and wrapped him in a warm blanket. Save for this gesture, the young boy was nude.

His father darted into the sleeping room, a pack on his back, and one slung across his chest. The boy now realized his Momma had a pack on her chest. 

  
  


The boy's lungs suddenly tickled and itched; he coughed. He was beginning to notice the room was cloudy. Clouds inside? That can not happen, normally.

  
  


"Fialla!" Daddy called to Momma. "Hurry! The castle is on fire."

  
  


Momma picked up the boy and held him tight as she ran for the exit. The Boy could see over Momma's shoulder that Daddy was following. 

  
  


Daddy and Momma reassured the Boy everything would be fine. The Boy could see that Momma had tears in her eyes.

  
  


Momma found the exit, and, even though it was still nighttime, the sky was orange, it was like the Great Sun touched onto the ground and was hugging the clan's home.

  
  


The Boy could see the rest of his People running, terrified. His friends grabbed up by shadowy claws. People screaming...

  
  


Still, Daddy and Momma kept running. Their boy in Momma's arms.

  
  


The Boy turned in his Momma's arms, to see ahead, to where they were going. It was then that he saw it. A huge black -thing- that could only be described as a Monster. Hard as rock, clacking and chittering. It's purple-red eyes, never blinking, targeted on Momma and Daddy.

  
  


One of its enormous pincers shot out to grab Momma and the Boy, but Momma ducked quickly and continued to run, Daddy following close behind.

  
  


The three Gelfling ducked into a barely standing house, huddled in a corner, behind a side turned table. The Boy clung tight to his Momma, his face buried in her chest, the blanket falling off his shoulders. He could feel her gentle touch smoothing down his dark brown hair.

  
  


"My babe..." She whispered, tilting his head up with her finger and looking into his forest green eyes. "Everything will be alright." Her soft amber eyes still glittered with sadness and fear, and the boy reached to wipe away her tears. She should not cry. 

  
  


Momma smiled at the gesture. "Here," She reached behind her neck, removing her amulet and placed it round her sons neck. "So you I will always be with you, whatever happens. I love you, my Babe..." Momma pulled her son into a strong embrace, chocking down a sob.

  
  


With a horrible noise, the wall behind them collapsed, and one of those big black claws reached for the three. Momma screamed and gathered up her boy. The claw gripped Momma's pretty wings and she gritted her teeth against the pain, eyes clenched shut. She threw her body from the monster, tearing her wings to shreds, feeling something inside her back dislocate. She fell against the fallen table, knocking it over completely and rolling from the monster, boy still in hands.

  
  


Daddy Grabbed up Momma and pulled her after him.

  
  


Another monster appeared, chattering loudly, and grabbed up Daddy, who yelled out, telling Momma to run.

  
  


Momma ran, for, to the boy it seemed, forever. Two monsters following, as well as some flying things. A rock caught her foot, and she tumbled, the boy rolling from her grip. He looked back to his momma and reached for her.

  
  


"RUN!"

  
  


"Momma!!" He cried.

  
  


The monsters closed in on his Momma, and he could hear her screaming to be set free, begging for them not to hurt her son.

  
  


He did not know what to do. He was alone, with a blanket and amulet. He watched as one of the monsters carried away his momma. The other began to close in on the boy.

  
  


The Poor little gelfling was wide eyed with horror.

  
  


The monster reached out.

  
  


Suddenly the monster was knocked on its side by a large, clawed, camel like foot. Another player had entered the scene. Raising a spear, the huge, limber but muscled figure cried out in some language and brought his weapon down on the creatures eyes with great force, spearing the brain. With a none too pleasant sound, the creature withdrew its spear, and crouched down to its haunches, peering at the child.

  
  


It's eyes were yellow, showing more intelligence then the average animal, but less so then a gelfling. Rabbit like ears that rested parallel to the ground swivelled slightly. His face angular, sharp, with high, narrow cheekbones. Hair long and white, a long, fine beared falling from its wedge shaped chin. It's limbs were long, fingers narrow and clawed, forearms fairly bulky, evidently its arm strength was in the triceps. Its legs were digitrade, and strong, muscles rippling with each movement. The feet were cloven, with a hard sole, both of its large toes sporting a strong looking retractable claw. The form was decorated with intricate tattoos and strings of bone and such.

  
  


He smiled at the boy, and offered his large, long fingered hand.

  
  


The boy sniffled "..m...Momma....Daddy..."

  
  


It nodded and placed a hand on its chest. "Kahf." Again it offered his hand to the boy. Shakily, the boy took it. Kahf's eyes saddened as the boy looked up at him with huge green eyes, and he gathered the boy in his long, strong arms, huddling him into an embrace, curling over him protectively.

  
  


Kahf was young. This was the first survivor he ever found from the Garthim raids...

  
  


He blinked as he felt the boy enwrap his stubby arms round Kahf's thin waist.

  
  


Maybe there was still hope yet...

  
  
  
  


Oct30th/01 3:55pm


End file.
